Hetalia Meets Reality
by xxDangerousPiexx
Summary: Emily and Rosalynn are normal Hetalia Fangirls. But when Rosalynn gets a Hetalia poster for her birthday the characters from their favorite anime pop out of the poster! Hilarity, awkward moments and language barriers are the least of their problems. AmericaxOC, FrancexOC.
1. Chapter 1

Like I have said in my profile, my friend and I are avid Hetalia fans. (She is nuts I tell ya!) Anyway, we wanted to make a Fanfiction in which the Hetalia characters come here! I know it sounds dumb but we are really just doing this for our own fangirlism. Well, on with the chapter. Enjoy~!

**Chapter 1**

"Hahaha!"

"This song fits him epically."

"I know right?"

It was another sleep over at Rosalynn's house. Emily had been sleeping over at her house almost every night this summer. And as always they watched Hetalia videos. It's basically all they did. Emily pushed her long brown hair out of her eyes and laughed again, her pale features turning slightly red. They had been watching a video about Prussia, with the song "I'm Awesome." Emily and Rosalynn both agreed that it fit him well.

"You have an un-healthy obsession with Prussia." Rosalynn commented, poking Emily's shoulder. Emily frowned and gave her a 'are you kidding me' look.

"Oh? You have an un-healthy obsession with France!" Emily shot back, laughing softly to herself.

The thunder outside made a loud booming noise, making Emily jump slightly. Emily and Rosalynn were all alone in Rosalynn's house. Her and Emily's parents were on vacation at the moment and wouldn't be back for a week or so. This gave Rosalynn and Emily plenty of time to watch their favorite anime, Hetalia.

"Scared of thunder? That's not very hero like!" The younger of the two laughed. Emily blushed softly and punched Rosalynn in the arm. "Shut up!" Rosalynn and Emily always called each other the names of their favorite countries. Emily being called America and Rosalynn being called Canada, even though she acts nothing like Canada.

"I'm getting a drink…will you come with me?" Rosalynn asked as she stood from her spot on the bed. Emily rolled her eyes and pointed to the door.

"One, you're seventeen years old! Go by yourself. And two, I'm way too lazy to get up." Emily explained and clicked on another video about Prussia. Rosalynn shot her a glare and went to the door, putting her hand on the door knob. "You're so mean!"

Emily smirked and flipped Rosalynn the finger. "Yeah yeah." Rosalynn left the room in a hurry and Emily got up from the bed. Sitting the laptop to the side she stretched and glanced over at Rosalynn's Hetalia poster.

Her birthday had been a few days ago and her mother had bought her a Hetalia poster. Afterword's she had called Emily on the phone to fangirl over it. Emily had laughed and told her that she better not rip up America. I mean America is the hero after all.

Once Emily was sure that Rosalynn was gone, she turned on the song 'Canadian Please'. Emily laughed and started to do her and Rosalynn's version of the dance. As the song continued something caught Emily's attention. She glanced over at the poster and her brown eyes widened considerably. The poster on her wall was glowing. Glowing! At the odd sight Emily yelped and jumped onto Rosalynn's bed. She backed up to the corner of the bed and watched the poster transform before her eyes.

Stepping out of the poster was England, America, France, China, Russia, Canada and Prussia. Emily's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open, her features pale as could be. "W-what the fuck!" She yelped and through a pillow at Canada. Canada yelped and fell to the ground.

"Oh maple." His small voice mumbled from the carpeted floor. America pointed at Canada and started laughing loudly. "Hahaha! Dude you got totally knocked out by a chick yo!"

Emily, who was still on the bed was freaking out. This was defiantly not what she expected from the poster. She figured her and Rosalynn would spend time staring at it rather than seeing the actual characters pop out of it.

"How the hell did you get here!" Emily yelled, jumping off of the bed.

"Well, you see-" England started to say but was interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

"I'm back and I got the-"Rosalynn's mouth dropped open as she saw the countries all in her room. The glass she had been holding shattered as it hit the floor. "Y-you're…and you're…" Rosalynn said as she pointed to England then France. Emily's eyes widened as she realized what was going to happen.

"Rosalynn calm down." She said and walked over to her friend, but by the time she made it to her she had already hit the floor, passed out.

"Damn it!" Emily yelled and kneeled next to her friend, shaking her hard. "Wake up you idiot!"

America stood behind Emily with slight interest on his face. "Is she gonna be okay dude?" Alfred asked loudly down at Emily. The panicked girl jumped at the sound of America's voice and nodded. "She should wake up soon…I hope."

Canada got up from the floor and walked over to Rosalynn, looking down at her with his head tilted to the side. "A-are you sure?" He asked in a soft voice. Even with all the commotion Emily couldn't bring herself to yell at the Canadian.

"Yes. I'm sure. I am her best friend after all." Emily explained and picked Rosalynn up bridal style. She walked over to the bed and sat her friend on it and put a blanket around her. As Emily turned back to look at the countries she sighed. Russia was holding one of Rosalynn's scarves. Emily's eyes widened again and she ran over to him.

"Why does she have my scarf, da?" He asked, looking at Emily in the creepy way he always looks at people. Emily swallowed hard and thought for a moment. Rosalynn was obsessed with scarves. She had many and the reason was because of Russia. One of her scarves looked like Russia's and that's the one he'd been holding.

"Uh, I-I'm not sure." Emily mumbled and walked away. America was busy looking at the wall close to Rosalynn's bed.

"Dude, look at these pictures!" He said and pointed toward the wall. Realization hit Emily like a ton of bricks. Rosalynn had pictures of female Canada on the wall…and Russia. This would not end well.

All the countries walked over to the wall, looking up at the pictures with interest. Emily yelped and pulled on their clothes trying to get them away from the wall.

"Oh Ontario…" Canada mumbled and blushed heavily. America started to laugh as well as England.

"C-Canada, is that you … as a girl!" America burst out laughing and pointed to Canada.

Canada blushed more and turned away from them. "S-shut up!" He said in a soft yell. (AN: Oxymoron much?)

But America's attention was turned away from Canada as England began to laugh. "America…look at that." The British man pointed to a picture of girl America. America's blue eyes bugged out of his head.

"What the hell dude?" He yelled.

As the countries continued to look at their girl selves, Rosalynn started to awake. At this France slipped away from the group and walked over to Rosalynn. He put his hand on hers and smiled.

As Rosalynn came too she noticed to French man close to her.

"Bonsoir fleur, how are you~?" Emily finally noticed France by Rosalynn's bed and ran over to him. "Francis, get away from her!"

But before anyone could more Rosalynn was passed out again.

Emily sighed and facepalmed. "This is going to be interesting."

**[End] **

Well, that is chapter one. Sorry the end was a little rushed but my friend really wanted to read it. Sorry if there are many fangirl moments but it's just to satisfy my friend and I's Fangirlness. Please R & R.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm surprised at the reviews! I wasn't sure anyone would like it but people seem to love it! I have been forced by my friend to work on the next chapter as quick as I can. Also, it is true that my friend DOES have a Hetalia poster of her room. We were sitting in her room and wondering what we would do if the characters came through. This is how this Fanfic was born. Enjoy~!

**Chapter 2**

"Ma petite fleur, I think she is waking."

"Dude, I saw her twitch."

"Shut up you wanker."

Rosalynn couldn't help but wake up from all the commotion around her. Emily frowned and pushed France and England out of the way. "Rosalynn, are you alright!" Emily asked in a panicked tone. She was Rosalynn's best friend after all. Rosalynn opened her eyes and glanced at Emily.

"Oh, Emily…it's you." She said and sat up, rubbing the side of her head. "I had this weird dream…Canada was here….and France was here! Oh gosh it was so-" Rosalynn paused once she saw all the countries surrounding her bed. The girl jumped in surprise and looked at Emily.

"It was real?" She yelled and looked over to France. A small blush produced on her cheeks then she looked at Emily. Emily nodded with a loud sigh. "Yes…it's real. Once you left they came out of the poster…" Emily explained and rubbed her temples.

Rosalynn looked up again and glanced at each country once more. "This is either an awesome dream or I've gone crazy. Whichever it is, I don't care." Suddenly, Rosalynn jumped off her bed and glomped France. France couldn't help but fall to the ground. Rosalynn looked down at him, her eyes intent.

"Say something." She said to him, putting her face closer to his. "Say anything."

France, not used to the positive attention, blinked and tried to think of something. "Uh… J'aime ma petite fleur?"

Rosalynn laughed loudly and hugged France tightly. Meanwhile Emily facepalmed once again. "Damn it Rosalynn! I feel like it's going to be you raping him and not the other way around!" Emily exclaimed, giving her friend a worried look.

Emily waved a dismissive had at Rosalynn. She turned to England and let out a big breath. "Okay, now can you tell me what happened?"

England nodded and began to explain. "Well, it started when I was trying to put a curse on frog face over there," He gestured toward France who was still being hugged by Rosalynn. "I must have done something wrong and we ended up here…"

"No shit you did something wrong!" Prussia yelled. He had been in the background most of the time but now he was getting a little pissed. "Awesome Prussia doesn't have to take this!"

It took most of Emily's energy not to laugh. Other than America, Prussia was her other favorite. Even though Rosalynn would end up raping France, it was a dream come true.

"So, I suppose you guys should stay here until we can get you back home…" Emily decided. England nodded in agreement as well as China.

"I would agree aru. But I don't think it will happen soon with only England to help aru." China mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. England glared at him and turned his back to China. "I can get us out of this…" He mumbled.

Suddenly, Emily noticed Russia was by the wall with Rosalynn's drawings on it. Emily gulped and ran over to the Russian. Russia still had a creepy smile on his face. Emily looked at the picture of female Russia then back at Ivan. Russia looked down at Emily and tilted his head slightly.

"I am hot as a girl, da?"

Emily's brown eyes blinked a few times in surprise. But she just gave a stern nod and walked away. "Well at least he didn't get mad…"

"So dude, where are we going to sleep?" At the sound of America's voice, Emily stopped in her tracks, blushing a little.

"Uh…well there are a few extra rooms. Plus the couch is down stairs…" Emily said, looking over at America who was by the door.

"I want the biggest room, since I'm the hero!" America exclaimed. Emily giggled and started to laugh harder, not being able to hold it back. "Hahaha! Oh gosh…that's awesome." Emily mumbled and wiped a stray tear from her eye.

"Come on America. I'll show you a room." Emily said and led America out of the room. Meanwhile, Rosalynn was still hugged up the France.

Emily led the American down the hall. On their right was an empty room, with a bed, TV, a window and some clothes piled up in the corner. It was meant to be a guest room. Emily figured Alfred would do alright in here. "Well, here's your room…I know it's not much." Emily said and rubbed her neck.

America just smiled and put an arm around her, still looking at the room. "It's great! Thanks dude." He said to her. Emily's face turned red and she looked away. "W-well, I should get back to the others." Emily said and quickly ran back to Rosalynn's room.

After returning to her friend's room, Emily glanced around to see what the other countries were doing. Russia was still staring at his picture. This didn't seem to surprise Emily. Canada was looking at a painting of the Canadian flag on the wall. England seemed to be sulking in the corner of the room. China and Prussia were arguing over God knows what.

Oh, and France was still being hugged by Rosalynn. Emily almost felt sorry for him…Almost.

"Alright. We have to get you all settled. America gets the guest room. China, you get the other guest room. England and Prussia, you get Rosalynn's parent's bedroom." At this Prussia frowned and England growled. Emily ignored them and glanced over at Rosalynn and France.

"France I suppose you can stay in here with Rosalynn…just don't touch her or I'll kill you!" Emily threatened. Canada turned around to look at Emily and coughed. "Uh, w-where can I sleep?" He asked.

"Oh right. Uh, well you can sleep on the couch down stairs. There are two couches there so I get one and you get the other."

Canada seemed to think about it for a moment then nodded. "Okay."

Emily took a deep breath and clapped her hands together. "Alright well, follow me to your room's guys." She said and headed out the door.

After showing everyone their sleeping arrangements, Emily walked into Rosalynn's room. France was now sitting on the bed with Rosalynn clung to him. Emily rolled her eyes. "Are you sure you'll be okay here…alone…with him!"

"Yes! I'm sure." Rosalynn giggled and touched France's blonde hair.

Emily sighed and nodded. "If you say so." Emily left her friends room and headed downstairs. She walked into the dark living room and flopped onto the couch.

"E-Emily…is your name right?" A small voice asked through the darkness. Suddenly, she remembered Canada was sleeping in here too. "Yes that is my name. The other girl's name is Rosalynn."

"Oh…okay. T-thank you for letting us stay here…"

Emily smiled a little and chuckled. "You're welcome. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

**[End] **

Okay so you're probably wondering how I got this done. Well my friend is making me. She fangirled when she read the first chapter so she demanded I make the next one as soon as possible. R & R.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to chapter 3! I'm glad you've stuck around! Enjoy this chapter; I know my friend sure does.

**Chapter 3**

"Uh I think w-we should keep it down…"

"Dude, were just making food! Chill out yo."

"B-but, Emily is still-"

Emily's brown eyes shot open. She quickly sat up but then soon regretted it. "Ow…" Holding her head, she stood from her spot on the couch and walked into the kitchen. In her friend's kitchen stood America and Canada by the stove. Making pancakes none the less. Emily blinked a few times then jumped in surprise.

"Oh…so it wasn't a dream." She whispered and moved to sit down at the table. As she sat, she put her head in her hands and sighed. Canada walked over to her and poked her shoulder softly. "Uh, Emily a-are you alright?"

"I'm fine Matthew." Emily looked up at the Canadian and smiled softly. "I am just…tired still." She explained and glanced past Matthew and over to Alfred. He seemed to be pretty intent on the pancakes. I just hoped he wouldn't burn them. Oh wait, that's England's job. (AN: I'm so mean.)

"Do you want some pancakes dude?" America asked from the stove. At the question Emily nodded and gave a half wave. "Sure, why not…"

Canada glanced over at his brother then at Emily. She sighed and noticed as the Canadian sat down next to her, looking into his lap. Emily yawned and stretched, giving a big smile. She hated to make the poor boy feel uncomfortable. Plus, Emily always thought Canada was a cutie.

"Did you sleep well Matthew?"

"Y-yeah. I did thank y-you."

At this Emily smiled and looked over to Alfred. "Did you sleep well?" America laughed and put a pancake onto the plate. "Yeah dude, that room was pretty nice." He explained and brought a plate over to Emily and Canada.

"Thanks."

**[With Rosalynn] **

Rosalynn's eyes slowly opened as she stretched her arms out. "Man I slept great!" She mumbled and sat up, rubbing her eye. Something blond caught her eye and she glanced over, seeing Francis with his face in the pillow. Rosalynn jumped in surprise and yelped.

"D-did he sleep in my bed?" She had totally forgotten about last night and the realization was getting to her now. She poked his blond hair and remembered that she had glomped him then made him sleep next to her. A blush forced its way onto her features.

"Shit."

The Frenchman started to move under the blanket and she moved away a little, watching as he opened his sea blue eyes. "Bonjour, ma petite fleur ..." Said France as he rolled onto his back and sat up. He yawned and stretched his arms out in front of him. He gave her a sideways glance and smirked.

Rosalynn's face looked like one of Romano's tomatoes now. "M-morning."

Francis chuckled at her reaction and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Last night you seemed excited to see me, why has that changed?"

Rosalynn opened her mouth to speak but Francis stopped her by placing a finger on her lips. "Forget it. Let's go downstairs, allez bien?"

Rosalynn just nodded and got out of the bed slowly. Francis followed and they exited the room.

As they made it to the kitchen Emily glared over at France. "How did you guys sleep?" Her tone was cold and harsh, not warm like it had been when speaking with Canada.

"Great!" Rosalynn answered quickly and sat down at the table. "Uh, huh."

"Dude, do you want pancakes?" America asked Rosalynn, glancing over at her. Rosalynn nodded softly and looked into her lap. Being quiet was not something Rosalynn usually practiced, and this scared Emily slightly.

"Uh, Rosalynn may I speak to you in the living room?"

Rosalynn looked up at her friend in slight surprise. "Uh sure!"

Both the girls quickly rose from their seats and walked into the living room. Emily pushed Rosalynn onto the couch and put her hands on her hips. "Did he touch you? Did he kiss you? Did he do anything to you?"

Rosalynn laughed a little at this. She liked that her friend was protective but sometimes it got ridiculous. "No. He didn't touch me…" She explained and stood from the couch. Eyes still narrowed, Emily gave a nod and moved to go back into the kitchen.

"If you say so."

As they re-entered the kitchen, they noticed a new member in the room. England had woke from his slumber, rubbing his envy green eyes. "Why did you guys let me sleep so late?"

France smirked and looked over at the Brit. "I figured you needed your beauty sleep." The Englishman blushed softly and growled, turning his back to France. "Shut up you frog!"

Emily let out a small laugh and sat back down at the table. Rosalynn did the same but stared at England the whole time. England glanced over at Rosalynn and frowned. "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing."

Emily rolled her eyes and put her head in her hands. England sat down far away from France and rubbed his eyes more. America smiled and ran over with some pancakes. "Here ya go dudes!"

"Thanks." Rosalynn said and started to pour syrup on her breakfast. Canada blinked in surprise as she seemed to dump the whole bottle of syrup on her pancakes.

"Uh, t-that's a lot of syrup." Canada mumbled. With a mouth full of pancakes, Rosalynn looked over at the Canadian and nodded. "Mmhmm."

She swallowed the pancakes and smiled. "I love syrup!" Rosalynn exclaimed and took another bite of pancakes.

Emily smiled as Canada and her friend continued to talk. She took a few bites of her pancakes and pushed the plate away. "I'm stuffed."

After Rosalynn had finished her meal she pushed her plate away as well. France glanced over at Rosalynn and smiled innocently. This didn't go unnoticed by Emily. She watched as the Frenchman got up from his spot and stood behind Rosalynn. Suddenly, in one swift motion, he leaned down and took his thumb, wiping it over her mouth. Emily's jaw dropped open and her face filled with rage.

"Oh mon, you had syrup on your face…"

Rosalynn's face was tomato red again with her mouth hanging open. Emily got up from her chair and ran after France as he quickly exited the room.

"YOU SNAIL EATING BASTARD!"

**[End] **

Hope you enjoyed it! R & R. China and Russia will be in the next chapter, promise.


	4. Chapter 4

Well onto chapter 4 is it? I don't quite remember! Just kidding, but seriously.

**Chapter 4**

After chasing Francis around the house for at least twenty minutes, Emily calmed down and plopped onto the couch, crossing her arms over her chest. France had slunk back into the kitchen. Meanwhile, England and America had been laughing their asses off in the kitchen. Seeing Frog face getting chased by a seventeen year old was too much to handle and Alfred just thought it was funny period.

Canada walked into the living room after the commotion had calmed down. He glanced over at Emily and sat next to her. He coughed and glanced over at her with a small smile. "You're protective over her, huh?" He asked softly and looked over at her, his eyes seeming anxious for an answer.

Emily sighed and glanced over at him, her dark brown eyes giving nothing away. "Yes. We have been through a lot together…I guess I over reacted a little."

Matthew chuckled and smiled at her. Emily smiled back brightly, not being able to resist his cute face. "It's okay. I understand…" At this Emily was surprised. Before being able to ask how he would know, everyone in the house was suddenly in the large living room. England and France were sitting next to each other on one couch with America in the middle, oblivious to the tension around him.

"Dumb frog." England mumbled and looked away. France frowned and looked away from him as well. Rosalynn giggled, standing close to France's end of the couch. Suddenly, there was a loud pounding noise coming down the stairs. At this Emily quickly stood. "Who in the-"

"HELP, ARU!" Running into the living room was China with a scared look across his Asian features. He ran and hid behind Emily, peeking out from behind her. "What's wrong?"

"I-It's Russia, Aru!"

"Speak of the devil." England mumbled, his gaze resting at the bottom of the stairs. Everyone else turned their heads to see a certain Russian man at the bottom of the stairs. His silver hair was a little unkempt and his scarf seemed to be a little loose, like he'd just woken up. China shivered behind Emily slightly.

"What is wrong, da?" Russia asked innocently as always. Emily had nothing against the Russian but he did freak her out slightly. Rosalynn had been obsessed with Russia at one point but then decided perverted French men were better.

It didn't really shock Emily too much.

Emily smiled toward the Russian and sighed. "What did you do, Russia?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I didn't do anything, da. I was sleeping in China's bed then-"

From the corner of the room, Rosalynn let out a squeal. Emily cringed and everyone else jumped. "Oh Holy Roman Empire!" She shouted. Rosalynn looked at Emily and smiled brightly, her auburn hair falling into her face. "Russia and China moment!"

Rosalynn was known for liking many Yaoi couples. Naturally, Russia and China was one of them. Emily chuckled and nodded. "I know…"

England raised an eyebrow. "Russia and China…moment?"

America shrugged next to him, intently watching Emily and Russia.

"I woke up and he was in my bed, aru! It scared me so I ran down here…" China explained, still behind Emily. He didn't seem to want to move. Emily didn't mind. In her mind China was adorable.

"Russia, don't do that again alright?" Emily asked with a sweet smile. Russia shrugged and walked into the living room to join the rest of the countries. "Okay, da."

"Now that we have that taken care of…" Emily looked over at England and narrowed her eyes. "How do you plan on fixing this mess?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips. Secretly, Emily wanted them to stay forever, but she knew it was impossible. They had to get home to their own universe. Rosalynn frowned but said nothing in protest.

"Well, I will need to research more about the spell and see what I did wrong," England rubbed his neck and sighed softly. It was easy to see he was upset with himself. Emily frowned at this, hating to see the Englishman upset.

"It's alright Iggy," Rosalynn cut in from France's side. "You can fix it…I have faith in you." Rosalynn's green eyes brightened slightly.

England's pale features turned pink. He glanced away from Rosalynn and sighed. "Don't call me Iggy…but thank you." He mumbled. France glanced over at England, his blue eyes flashed a little. Emily noticed but said nothing. This would be interesting later.

"So what will we do in the mean time?" America asked, looking at Rosalynn and Emily. Rosalynn smirked and ran over to her T.V set. "VIDEO GAMES!"

Emily laughed and nodded. "I just hope Alfred doesn't kill you." America smiled brightly and stood onto his feet, looking toward the Xbox.

"What game will we play?" Alfred asked his blue eyes wide. Emily glanced over at him and blushed softly, then looked away. Emily was never good at games so she left all the games to Rosalynn. The brunette sat down on the couch and watched as Rosalynn got the Xbox turned on and ready.

The Xbox came to life and she handed Alfred a controller. "It's Mortal Kombat, but it has the DC characters in it too." America jumped up and down excitedly, his hair flying everywhere. France laughed softly and glanced at Rosalynn. "I bet on ma petite fleur." He exclaimed. Rosalynn blushed softly but nodded and picked out Katana as her character.

Emily jumped up on the couch and smirked. "I pick Alfred obviously!" She fist pumped the air. China glanced up at her, eyes wide. "Uh, are you okay, aru?" Emily frowned and glared at China. "Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

China shrugged and sat next to her on the couch. America went to pick out his character. Superman popped up on the screen and America laughed loudly. "I'm totally Superman, yo!"

Rosalynn just smirked and nodded. "Alright, let's begin!"

America bit his lip hard as he began to fight Katana. He used laser vision on Katana, making her fall to the ground. Rosalynn growled and glared at Alfred a moment. "I will beat you!"

"Not on your life dude."

England rolled his eyes and stood from the couch, bored with the games. He hated video games and he figured he should be working on the spell. He moved to the kitchen. France watched Rosalynn intently then looked at the screen.

Katana started to get the upper hand as she beat Superman to the ground.

After a few rounds of winning and losing they were both tied, three to three. This would be the deciding round.

"Ready, hero boy?" Rosalynn hissed. Emily rolled her eyes and continued watching as the last game started.

"Lui botter le cul!" France yelled, looking at the TV screen then at Rosalynn. Rosalynn blushed then started to hit the buttons on the controller harder.

America frowned and cursed under his breath. Emily frowned and stood up off the couch, clutching her fists. "You can do it America!"

America laughed and pushed the buttons harder as well.

But in the end, Rosalynn won. Alfred was not a happy camper. "Damn…the hero didn't win…" He mumbled and sat on the couch, sulking a little. Emily frowned and sat next to him. "It's okay dude, there's always next time."

From upstairs pounding was heard and everyone in the living room stood. "What the hell?" Rosalynn mumbled.

"WHY DIDN'T ANYONE WAKE ME UP? THAT'S SO UN-AWESOME!"

**[End]**

Well, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! By the way, France said "Kick his ass."


End file.
